theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wanze
Wanze is a member of CP7 and a cook, specializing in making ramen noodles. Info Appearance Wanze has an almost permanent smile on his face, even when he's afraid or mad. He also has white fluffy hair and buck teeth, with spiral-designs on his cheek and also seems to have eyes that extend off of his face but with his skin and eyelids come out also. Wanze wears a black shirt unbuttoned, revealing his chest, a yellow scarf, black pants with an orange belt, and roller skates. The back of his jacket reads "MAD". After getting hit by Sanji's Parage Shot, Wanze's face is molded into something that resembles a stereotypical bishonen; ironically, he finds this form to be rather ugly. His face changes back to its former appearance after a kick to his torso from Sanji. Personality He often acts in a whimsical or uncontrolled manner to mislead his enemies into underestimating him. This is a mistake, since he is a powerful fighter with incredible reflexes. He becomes dizzy when he sees spirals, such as Sanji's eyebrow. He is short-tempered and does not like to be bothered. Overall, Wanze is not that bright. He hardly changes his facial expression (the "dumb" smile) even when he claims to be scared, which often annoys and provokes his enemies. However, he did get mad when Sanji changed him into a bishonen and claimed to be mutilated. Like other One Piece characters, Wanze has his own Laughter Style, starting it with "Sa" (i.e. Sasasasasasa!). He also tends to say a verbal tic, "Go-go-go!", when he's excited. Abilities and Powers Wanze is CP7's melee fighting expert. He is quite analytical, as he was able to figure out Sanji's weakness (in that immobilizing his legs makes him powerless) after fighting with him for only a few minutes. '''Ramen Kenpo: '''Further information: Ramen Kenpo Wanze fights with his "Ramen Kenpo" (noodle style), shooting ramen out of his nose and using them in various other ways, as well as using kitchen knives as darts and swords. At one point he uses this ramen to make a battle suit. He also adorns roller skates that he can use for enhancing kicks. He also uses a large poisoned knife. As part of his fighting style, Wanze is a chef, specialized in ramen, and can make ramen noodles by eating flour and using his nose hairs to cut it, something everyone who sees this finds utterly disgusting and refuses to eat it. Because of Wanze's disgusting methods of cooking, as well as his wasteful and disrespectful nature for food and cooking utensils, Sanji declares that Wanze is not fit to be a cook. Story in "One Piece" After dealing with T-Bone and his marines, Sanji, Franky and Usopp (in his Sogeking guise) wind up in the dining room cart where they met Wanze. After a few talks which provoke the three, Franky and Usopp go on ahead while Sanji fights against him. At first its an even match until Wanze makes ramen from his nose and creates a battle suit out of it. Sanji ends up getting stuck after trying an attack to which Wanze slams him around the kitchen a few times. Sanji manages to free himself, now angry that Wanze would waste food so carelessly, he makes an exception to his only kicking fighting style, grabs some kitchen knifes and cuts the suits into slices though he leaves Wanze intact. He then bashes Wanze with a few kicks, changing his face into that of a bishōnen. Sanji then tells Wanze that he committed three crimes: first he calls himself a chef, second he wastes food and third he insulted his friend. Furious at this, Wanze pulls out an enlarged poison-soaked knife, attacking Sanji in a frenzy while also insulting Robin. Sanji easily hits him with a hard kick, striking him in the chest so hard it changes his face back to normal as he recoils from the pain, and sends Wanze crashing through the doors of the fourth and third train cars, all the way into the second car coach where the CP9 are, knocking him unconscious. After that, his fate remains unknown. Major Battles * Wanze vs. Sanji (rematch) * Wanze vs. Helia and Riven * Wanze and Demyx vs. Tecna and Aisha vs. IT * Wanze, Dr. Screwball Jones, and Demyx vs. Specialists * Wanze, Pete and Nemesis vs. Raven Queen and Kurumu Kurono * Wanze and Nefera vs. Katie * Wanze and Dr. Screwball Jones vs. Lucy Heartfilia and Happy Against Sora's Team As Maleficent persuades the Marines, everyone believes Sora's Team is out to eliminate the entire multi-verse. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Chefs Category:Cowards Category:Antagonists Category:Weak characters Category:A-Class characters Category:Xehanort's Team Category:Adults Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:One Piece characters Category:Shonen Jump characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Crazy characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Idiots Category:Nuisances Category:Hot-heads Category:Knifemen